1. Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors, particularly to connectors with power and signal transmission.
2. Related Art
Solar power is a green energy and becomes more and more important.
A solar power generator needs power wires and signal wires. Traditionally, power wires and signal wires are separately arranged. That is, signal wires and power wires use independent and distinct connectors. It causes waste of time and cost.
Especially in outdoor environment, separate arrangement of power and signal wires will cause more serious waste due to additional water-proof mechanisms. The PLC (power line communication) requires complicated and expensive communication hardware. If a wireless communication system such as ZigBee is applied, the reliability of communication will be reduced.